Lion King 3: Circle of Life
by JessicaTigger
Summary: This is my version of what happened after the battle of the Pride Lander's and Outsider's. Kiara and Kovu's new pride. With a slight twist of the ghost of Scar.


Lion King 3- Circle of Life  
Fanfiction  
By: JessicaTigger

Today was the day of a new beginning; it has been exactly a year since the battle between the Outsider's and the Pride Lander's. Peace and happiness has been thriving through the pride. The sun had just started rising from its sleep and started shining on the Pride Lands. Gazelles were already up running through the field to reach Pride Rock. Birds were soar through the clouds. Rhinos were wake by their watering holes. Elephants were approach Pride Rock stomping across the grass. Gossiping whispers sang through the Pride Lands. This was a day for everyone to enjoy. Once the animals had settled in their ranks below the rock the royal ceremony would begin. Young adventurous Kiara came pouncing out of her den proudly. Strongly following protectively beside her was her mate Kovu. His serious face shone a hidden smile. They both stood side by side near the end of pride rock. The animals fell silent as Rafiki followed Nala and Simba came out of the den. In Nala and Simba's mouths held the new prince and princess of the Pride Lands.

"You ready?" whispered Kiara as she glanced up at her mate. "I mean… what if he doesn't -"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." Kovu said. He licked her ear and smiled puffing out his chest. "He'll be fine now." He said giving Kiara a reassuring wink.

Kiara sighed and put on a smile.

Rafiki walked up to the young lion cubs and prepared to place the symbolic dirt smudges on their foreheads. First in line to the throne, Kyala, the young princess had the royal golden glossy fur as her mother and Simba had. Her eyes were the same royal brown as well. Though she had the same slight darker stripe above her forehead as Kovu's mother Zira had had. She sneezed and almost went cross-eyed as Rafiki placed the smudge on her forehead which made everyone laugh. Second in line was her brother. Mufasa, the prince, named after his great grandfather tried to swipe away Rafiki's with his paw as he put the dirt smudge on. His fur was a darker shade of gold his eyes were the same green as his fathers. Rafiki smiled and held the two lion cubs up in his arms towards the sky. The animals below Pride Rock yipped, yelped and roared in excitement. Looking up at the clouds in the sky Simba saw his parents Mufasa and Sarabi looking down on them proudly. Old Mufasa's wind circled the cubs then went around Kiara and Kovu then circled back to embrace Nala and Simba.

Simba smiled as his father's wind circled him he shook his mane proudly. "We are one." He said.

Once the wind died down the ceremony had ended. Rafiki placed the lion cubs to Kiara and Kovu. Timon and Pumba came running up to congratulate them on the new additions to the family.

"Kiara! Thank goodness!" Timon leaped off of Pumba's back. "You did great kid." He said smiling patting her on her forearm. "You did well too, you knuckle-head." He said smiling jokingly at Kovu with a wink he said "You've come a long way since we first met you!"

Being with Timon more often Kovu had gotten used to all his jokes. He smiled holding his Kyala in his mouth and then gently placing her on the ground. "Thanks Timon! I have come a long way. Kiara has changed my life for the better." He gazed lovingly at Kiara purring and licked her cheek.

Timon rolled his eyes. "Eesh, love-birds!" He went to go see the new prince and princess when Pumba suddenly leaped in front of him bowing gratefully towards Kiara and Kovu. "Your majesties!" Pumba began. "I gravel at yo-"

"It's grovel Pumba! Grovel!" Timon sighed. "Why do I even bother."

Simba kindly knocked Pumba back up from bowing. "You know you don't have to do that Pumba." He laughed. "I've told you before. You guys are family! No need for bowing" He paused looking up at his daughter with her new family. "We are all one." Kiara looked up at her father with a meaningful look in her eyes. Acceptance from him meant the world to her. She smiled.

Nala purred and looked down at her grandchildren. "It'll be nice having cubs run around again." She licked Simba on the cheek catching him off guard. "Awe, look!" She gasped. All of the sudden Mufasa struggled to stand on his paws. He wobbled a little bit but then as he tried to take the first step he fell down. Kyala batted her fallen brother and yawned. Kiara laughed and smiled down at her cubs.

"Time for a nap you too" Kiara nudged Kovu to help her with the two cubs. "Maybe they'll fall asleep during the day! They didn't get a wink all night!" With that Kiara and Kovu picked up the two cubs and walked into the den.

Just as they left Rafiki pulled Simba aside. "I need to talk to you."

"Right," he said glancing towards his family. "I'll be right back" Simba said giving a slight nod to Nala, Timon and Pumba for a farewell.

Rafiki and Simba padded along the rocky stone pathway they stopped just out of earshot from the others. "I need to warn you about Mufasa." Rafiki said looking down at his magic stick. "During the ceremony I felt it." He shook his stick. "The prophecy," Simba tried to interrupt but Rafiki kept talking. "Of your blood Simba, blood will shed blood once again. Only kin of your kin will save the Pride Lands."

"Rafiki… what does that even mean?" Simba asked shocked. "Blood will shed blood? Kin of your kin?" He looked up at the strange but wise monkey but he had disappeared. _Maybe Kovu and Kiara was a mistake._ Simba thought then shook his head quickly. How could that thought even cross his mind?

A couple moons later after the encounter with Rafiki everything seemed to fall back to normal. The Prophecy seemed to be a mistake. A few months had past and Kyala and Mufasa were as lively and active as ever.

Mufasa woke-up panting and sweating. Another bad dream about his infamous great-uncle Scar. _Why does he keep showing up in my dreams?_ Mufasa had asked himself this several times over. But his thoughts got cut off by his sister.

"Hey Mufasa,"Kyala smirked in a hunting crouch. "Why are you up? You were having a bad dream again weren't you?" Kyala smiled at her brother. "I have an idea! Let's attack uncle Timon!" She said wiggling her tail back and forth.

"But Kyala!" Mufasa exclaimed. "The sun has just barley started rising!" He yawned sleepily. "I want to go back to bed." Even though the thought of seeing Scar's face sent a small chill down his spine.

"All the more reason to wake him up!" She said with a laugh. "Common!" She nudged Mufasa. "We both know you're not going to fall back asleep anyway."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Young Mufasa stretched. "So what's the game plan sis?" He stuck his claws into the ground.

Kyala gazed outside of the cave by the small rock were Timon and Pumba had slept that night. She scanned the area. "You go that way around the rock." She flicked her tail. "And I will attack him from above." Mufasa nodded and the two cubs slipped quietly out of the cave without stirring the others awake. Once Kyala and Mufasa were in position Kyala nodded. Mufasa leaped out of his hunter's crouch snagging Timon off of the top of Pumba were he'd been resting and Kyala jumped off of the rock letting out a yawl landing on top of Timon.

"AHHHH!" Timon yelled as the two cubs landed on top of him. Mufasa and Kyala fell to the ground laughing.

"We scared him so bad didn't we Kyala!" Mufasa laughed rolling on the ground.

"You were like soaring through the air and then I-" Both Mufasa and Kyala stopped laughing and sat up straight.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Simba came out of the den raising an eye brow at the two cubs.

"We- we just wanted to play with uncle Timon." Mufasa said glancing at his sister.

Timon leaped up and patted down his fur and brushed off some dirt. "Nothing I haven't handled before Simba." He said cracking his back. "Yes, If I remember correctly I raised a young cub who liked to wake me up and scare me." He cracked his neck and let out a relieving sigh. "Frequently." He looked at Simba. "You were no better." He said jumping back on top of Pumba's back.

"Yes, but they don't have to wake up the whole kingdom!" Simba said flicking his tail towards the cave where all of the lioness's including Kovu started groaning and stirring. He started pacing back and forth.

Kiara came padding out of the den. "Good morning father." She said smiling. "What's all this commotion about?" She asked glancing at her two cubs that looked as if they were shrinking away from Simba.

"Mufasa and Kyala decided to practice their hunting on Timon." Simba chuckled completely changing his mood and quickly glancing at the young prince. "No harm done I guess."

Kiara glanced confusingly at the situation.

Kyala and Mufasa quickly whispered a few words. "Mom!" Kyala suddenly leaped up excitedly trying to change the conversation then sat quickly back down slightly embarrassed. "Dad told me and Mufasa that he'd take us to go to the Savannah today!" She smiled.

Kovu came out of the den. "I actually need to do border patrol today with some of the lioness's." He looked at his disappointed cubs then glanced hopefully at Kiara. "Maybe your Simba can take you?" He said with I guilty smile.

"Well I- err.. if it's alright with your mother I-" Simba started getting cut off by the cubs.

"Please?" Both Kyala and Mufasa smiled. Kovu stood behind his cubs and smiled beside them. "Please?" He chimed in.

Kiara lauged. "Kovu, you're a goof." She sighed looking at her family. "It's fine with me." With that Simba took Mufasa and Kyala down Pride Rock's stony path onto the dirt path.

After a while Mufasa Kyala and their grandfather walked through the tall grass off the savannah. "I think it's time that I talk to you both about the Great Kings of the Past." Simba said to the cubs.

"What's that Grandpa?" Kyala asked Simba.

"Is it interesting?" Young Mufasa asked.

"Well, you will find out for yourselves." Said Simba.

Both Kyala and Mufasa shared a confused look and sat down in front of their grandfather. "Tonight, I want both of you to look up at the stars." Simba said looking up at the day lit sky.

"Why would you like us to do that?" Mufasa asked curiously.

"Because it's a sign," Simba told the cubs. Stars are a sign of the Great Kings of the Past are up there, watching over us." Simba said.

"Really?" Kyala's eyes stretched out wide. "Does that mean that Great Grandpa Mufasa is up there?" She looked amazed at the sky. "What about Great Grandmother Sarabi?" She added.

Simba smiled relieved glad that they were interested in the Great Kings of the Past. "Don't worry; both Mufasa and Sarabi are up there."

"So why are the Great Kings and Queens up there?" Asked Kyala.

"When great royalty passes away they watch over us and guide us. So, know whenever you feel alone, remember that they are there to guide you. Later on in life myself and Nala will be up same one day with your mother and your father. I don't want you to worry; we will always be there for you no matter if we are here or up in the stars." Simba looked down at his daughters cubs. Kyala seemed to understand with a slight nod. But Mufasa had a stone cold look on his face. He almost looked frozen.

"Where is Scar? Do you know where he is? Is he up there?" Mufasa asked in a monotone voice. His green eyes seemed to pour into his Simba's eyes almost like he was in a trance.

"No, I don't think so…" Simbaa said with a worried look. "Even though Scar was king he was an evil that poisoned the kingdom. He doesn't belong up there." Simba's words seemed to have shaken Mufasa out of his trance he was in he nodded in understanding. But Simba seemed to have a dark chill frozen down his spine he couldn't seem to shake.

Many more moons had passed since Simba had taken Kiara's cubs out to the Savannah that day to talk about the great kings of the past Mufasa and Kyala had grown up into young adults that had made everyone so very proud. Today was Kyala's very first hunt. Kyala had traveled near the outskirts of the Pride Land's near were Kovu's old border between the Pride Land's and the Outland's were. Kyla was bent in a certain position. Her body now to the ground her royal brown eyes focused on her target, a zebra. Her claws extended feeling the earth beneath her claws. Kyala was ready for this, all the lessons with Kiara and Nala were about to pay off. _One, two, three!_ We that thought she took off running towards the zebra at full speed. Her eyes locked, her muscles tightened with adrenalin pumping through her veins. All of the sudden a blur of something or someone unusual passed by the corner of her eye. Kyala stopped dead in her tracks letting the lone Zebra run away. She repositioned herself to see what this thing was that interrupted her chance at her first kill. It was another lion he was a dark male a little on the thin side but his muscles seemed to bulge out of him. He was even bigger than her father Kovu. He was definitely an Outsider on her land!

Furiously Kyala ran over. "What are you doing? Who do you think you are Outsider?" Kyala hissed through her teeth.

The Outsider bared his teeth but looked at Kyala as not a possible threat. "My name is Adin." He smirked trying to circle Kyala but she wouldn't turn her back on him. "I'm just passing through pipsqueak." Adin spat on the ground in front of Kyala.

"Hey!" Kyala yelled swatting at Adin and getting right up in his face almost nose to nose causing him to back up. "That is no way to treat a princess!" She dug her claws into the ground out of frustration.

Adin backed up on his hind-paws hitting Kyala down with his two front paws knocking her to the ground. "Oh, let me practice my curtsy." He laughed and went to walk away when suddenly thumping feet followed by a roar came Mufasa flying through the tall grass followed by Simba. They must have been on a border patrol when Kyala confronted the Outsider. Simba stood protectively over Kyala waiting incase Mufasa needed help. Mufasa spun in the air leaping on the back of Adin causing him to fall flat on his stomach even though Adin was obviously bigger Mufasa seemed to have him pinned.

Simba's eyes flew open wide his mouth almost dropped the only time he's ever seen that move was when his Uncle Scar attacked a wild boar to try and impress him when he was young. "Where did you-" Simba began to ask. But Mufasa's green eyes pierced through Simba causing the once great king to shut his mouth.

"Oh no." Kyala voice whispered out.

Adin flipped Mufasa off his back but Mufasa was too fast and had another one of Scar's old tricks up his sleeve. He dodged swinging paws, Mufasa and Adin tussled for a bit but Mufasa finally got a pin on him putting his paw and all his weight against Adin's neck. "Don't you ever lay a paw on my sister again!" Mufasa's eyes filled with pure hate and rage. "Got that tough guy?"

Being a brave fool the outsider taunted Mufasa. "What if I do?" He managed to say while trying to breath.

"Next time I see you." Mufasa dug his claws into Adin's neck piercing his skin. "I will kill you." Mufasa smirked. "But don't think you'll get off so easily." He slashed his claws across Adin's face.

Suddenly an apparition of Scar appeared in front of young Mufasa. "Remember your training!" Mufasa thought back to all his nightmares since he was a young cub Scar had shown up while he slept and taught him fighting moves. The training was harsh though. Mufasa convinced himself that these nightmares were just his mind playing tricks on him. Until Mufasa started waking up with actually claw scratches from his nightly battles with Scar, he realized this was not simply just a nightmare. He had no idea until this apparition appeared. This was real. He was being tortured by the spirit of Scar himself but he had no control. "Do as I say!" Scar yelled. "Finish him now!" His body was moving but he kept telling himself no, it was no use anymore. The blood pumped through his veins the adrenalin hit him and it hit him hard. He couldn't be stopped not even he himself. He raked his claws down Adin's stomach and sank his teeth deathly deep into his shoulder ripping out a chunk Adin screamed out in pain.

Once Simba realized that Mufasa was going to end Adin's life he sprang away from Kyala running to knock Mufasa off of Adin.

Mufasa's eyes shot a crazy angered look at Simba. "What are you doing my nephew?" Mufasa said. Simba stopped dead in his tracks he heard a small gasp come from Kyala. Rafiki's words ran through his head: _Of your blood Simba, blood will shed blood once again. Only kin of your kin will save the Pride Lands._ It all made sense now Mufasa was of his blood. His blood meaning Mufasa would shed blood! The only part that didn't add up was kin of you kin will save the Pride Lands? Did this mean that Mufasa would try to slaughter all of the Pride? Who would save them? One thing he knew for sure is that Mufasa was no longer Mufasa his voice rang out clearly grandson he was being possessed by Scar.

"Mufasa!" Kyala yelled out trying to shake him from his trance he was in. It was no use. Mufasa roared and slashed Adin's neck causing him to spew blood. Adin would surly die if he was not already dead by Mufasa's powerful claws. "No!" Kyala roared and jumped onto Mufasa digging her claws into his back. He threw her of in a blink of an eye causing her to fall and tumble.

"Kyala!" Simba exclaimed. Simba let out a warning roar hoping he'd be in some range to let the other lions know he needed help. This had to stop and it had to stop now. Simba, being weakened by old age and many battles Mufasa had an unfair advantage against him. But, he had to try. Simba gathered all his energy and leaped again at Mufasa his front arms stretched out. Simba landed square on Mufasa's shoulder's causing the two to fall over and tussle on the dry dusty land. Kyala ran over quickly to see if the rouge was still breathing.

Mufasa's possessed body pinned down Simba. He whispered into his ear just like he did to him when Simba was a cub. "Run, run away Simba and never return." His voice was identical to Scar's. He let out a laugh. "You were a fool for ever returning Simba! Now look what you are doing to your precious family!" He yelled.

"Scar!" Simba growled under his breath. "What have you done to him?" Simba demanded.

"I trained your precious little Mufasa as he slept! He will be _my_ weapon against your precious pride!" Scar's voice poured out of Mufasa's mouth. "He is _mine_." Scar hissed out. He raked his claws down Simba. He latched his teeth on to Simba's neck ripping causing a gash in his neck. Simba yelled out in pain. Mufasa's possessed body threw Simba off of him causing him to knock his head against a rock knocking him out cold.

"You're a monster!" Kiara yelled out. "How could you do this to my brother?"

Mufasa wiped his head and started stalking towards her. "Be glad it wasn't you." He started circling Kyala. "You know you can help your great-uncle Scar take over the Pride Lands." He eyed Kyala. "You are the true heir anyways little princess. What is your answer? Speak now."

Kyala tried to buy sometime knowing that help was on the way. "Why wasn't it me Scar?"

He growled under his breath. "Your brother wasn't supposed to live. He actually was on the bridge when he was born. Rafiki warned your mother and father that trying to help him might cause problems. Rafiki physically healed him. But spiritually I helped him opened a doorway to his soul to keep him alive. Since I am of blood there has always been a part of me in him."

This caused Kyala to snap. "Liar!" Kyala growled. "He will never be you!"

Mufasa's possessed body laughed. "But he's already mine!" Kyala raised a paw claws extended. "Now! Now Kyala," Mufasa yelled. "You wouldn't kill your own brother!" He was right. If it meant killing Scar's spirit she'd have to kill Mufasa as well. She couldn't hurt him. "So, will you help me?" Scar asked.

"I would never help you!" Yelled Kyala.

"Then you will die as well!" Scar roared and jumped at Kyala.

Launching out of the tall grass sprang Kovu followed by Kiara, Nala and the other lioness's he knocked Mufasa clear out of the air. Mufasa struggled to get up out of Kovu's grip but Kovu didn't budge. "Kyala!" Kovu yelled. "What's going on?"

"Mufasa's body is being possessed by Scar's spirit. He killed this rogue Adin and he may have killed Simba!" Kyala cried out. Nala rushed over to Simba's heaving body. "He's not dead but he is dying!" She wailed. Kyala turned to Kovu. "Please Daddy, make him snap out of it!"

"Kovu look out!" Kiara screamed.

Mufasa's possessed body seemed to have struggled a paw free causing Kovu to become unbalanced he flipped Kovu on to his back. Scar's voice hissed out. "I will kill Kovu and anyone who gets in my way! Mark my words!"

_Give me strength. _Kyala prayed to the Great Kings of the Past. Suddenly Kyala felt a rush of strength. It was almost as the Great Kings of the Past were with her now. She could feel it. _Here goes nothing. _She thought. "No!" Kyala screamed out her words were so powerful they sent chills down everyone's backs her words seemed to even have shaken Mufasa. It even surprised Kyala. She could hear the Great King Old Mufasa's words. "_We are with you child." _Kyala built up her strength. "Mufasa look at me!" Kyala yelled out strongly. "Just look at me! I know deep down you are still in there! You just have to fight this like you always have! I know you're stronger than this you are better than this. I know you can do it brother." Kyala's words rang throughout the land. The great wind that Old Mufasa had created circled Kyala. "You can't let Scar be the stronger one. He was weak and stupid. You cannot let him win. Great kings have died because of Scar! I don't want you gone too! You can't leave me not like this. I love you."

Mufasa's body started shaking violently causing him to fall off of Kovu. "W-What's happening to me?" Scar's voice sliced the air.

"Love will always find a way!" Kyala yelled out. "Loyalty, loving and caring will always fall before despise and despair. Scar, you filled your life too much hate. You could have been great but you were always to bloodthirsty to realize how lucky you truly were!" Kyala stood in front of Mufasa's body. "You will never win, not even if you truly tried." Kyala's last words boomed shaking the ground. Mufasa's body twisted and turned then finally stopped. Everyone was silent.

"Scar?" Kyala asked.

"Wha… huh?" Mufasa groaned.

Kyala bent down closer to her brother's body. "Mufasa?"

"Yes… wha…what happened?" Mufasa managed to speak. His body ached and his head spun around and around. He tried to get up but fell to the ground.

"Mufasa!" Kyala exclaimed tears falling from her eyes. "I- I thought you were gone forever!" She nuzzled her brother. Mufasa flinched in pain but accepted it. When unexpectedly, an abrupt yawl came from Nala. Everyone rushed over.

"Simba you can't." Nala's tears ran down her face.

"Daddy, please let me get Rafiki he can help you." Kiara wimpered.

"No," Simba said. "This is my time to-"

"Don't say it." Kiara buried her head into her father's mane.

Mufasa looked dazed. "What happened?" Everyone turned and looked at him.

Simba struggled to form words. Everyone fell silent. The lions fell silent, the animals of the savannah fell silent, the wind fell stopped, even the ground seemed to stop. "Scar took over your body and attacked me. I did my best to stop him. Kyala and the Great Kings saved the rest of the Pride. I will always remember times with my father who you were named after Mufasa. I will remember the days when I was a cub and got raised by my best friends Timon and Pumba. I will always remember the times I spent with my true love Nala. I will always remember raising my loving daughter and being able to see her cubs grow. But it is my time now. I learned a lot and enjoyed my life. We won against Scar today. I want you to know that in my life I have realized love always prevail remember that. Family is the most important thing you could ever be blessed with." Simba's eyes weak and dull started closing. "We are all one." He managed to choke out before he fell silent for the very last time.


End file.
